Cielos que lloran
by puntuka91
Summary: Fic historico sobre Mexico. De pronto entendía que realmente ya no era libre y quien sabe hasta cuándo lo volvería a ser...
1. Volver

**Título: ***~Völvër~*  
**  
Personaje / Parejas: **Méxicö  
**  
Clasificación: **+16  
**  
Advertencias: **Angst  
**  
Comentarios:** Bueno este es mi primer fic aquí y el primero de Hetalia de hecho, así que no creo que sea perfecto pero realmente espero que les guste =) Este fic en sí es una serie de drabblers, mini one-shot o one shot sobre la historia de México, siguiendo el marco histórico, aunque algunas veces serán sobre datos curiosos o leyendas n_n No creo que tenga más de 10 caps. O.o o eso espero jejeje XD  
**  
Disclaimer: **México no es mío... es de los mexicanos yd aunque este se lo pedí prestado a Rowein, ojala aun te acuerdes =) ya que te lo pedí hace como un mes O.o Espero no te molesten las pequeñas modificaciones que le hice al personaje n_n.

_**Völvër**_

Todo estaba en penumbras, no podía ver nada. Sabía que algo pasaba ahí afuera pero no sabía qué; Escuchaba los innumerables ruidos del exterior y lo que más captaban sus oídos eran los gritos. Todos eran desgarradores y escalofriantes, unos eran más fuertes que otros, como los de rabia, los de tristeza y los más tenues que eran de suplica, imploraban a los dioses su salvación. Quería salir y luchar junto con su familia, pero no podía… no debía. Su madre le había hecho prometer que no saldría de ahí, aunque las cosas que escuchara fueran horribles, tenía que esconderse y que ella eventualmente vendría por él.

Por alguna estúpida razón él sabía que no sería así, estaba seguro que ella ya no vendría, sabía que horas antes de que lo dejara ahí, ella se había despedido. Tenía horas conteniendo el llanto, su garganta dolía del enorme nudo que había en ella. Se sentó en el piso y se tomo las piernas, sentía mucho miedo y aunque no estaba seguro que sucedía afuera, tenía una idea de lo que era.

-¡Por aquí!-oyó que decían muy cerca de su escondite-¡Busquen por allá! ¡Hay que encontrarlo!-escucho la potente voz de un hombre, y aunque no entendiera nada de lo que decía, sabía que lo buscaban. Como un resorte se levanto de su lugar y busco entre sus pertenencias su casco, su escudo y su lanza. Sabía que se acercaban, oía sus pasos muy cerca de él. No había nadie quien le ayudara, pero no se dejaría atrapar por ningún motivo, primero muerto antes a que ser sometido.

-¡Hey por aquí!- exclamo un hombre quitando la roca que protegía la entrada- ¡Oigan lo encontré!-grito de nuevo el hombre, pero antes de que pudiera entrar al recinto, una lanza se había clavado en su pecho.

-¿Qué sucede José? ¿Lo…?-Otro hombre que se acercaba había sido abatido por la lanza. Sabía que lo multiplicaban en número, quizás eran más de 1000 pero jamás se dejaría vencer tan fácil. Cuando iba a clavar su lanza de nuevo vio a Malintzin; Esa mujer de sonrisa triste y mirada cálida, como las noches de verano.

_-Malintzin ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien?-_le pregunto el pequeño en su idioma natal, mientras se acercaba a ella- _¿Te han hecho daño?-_volvió a cuestionar, pero la joven solamente se agacho a su altura y extendió los brazos.

-_Ven aquí __**Cuauhtli*, acércate-**_**invito la joven con sus largos cabellos negros cayéndole en el rostro, era una mujer hermosa de inmaculada e inocente belleza. **

-_¿Sabes de mi madre? ¿De mis abuelos? ¿Dónde están?-_preguntaba inocentemente el menor clavando sus ojos color noche en la joven, esta le sonreía cálidamente. Se acerco a esos brazos finos y de piel canela sin vacilar. Cuando llego a ellos, la joven lo envolvió en un abrazo cálido y a la vez perturbador.

_-Estas a salvo… ellos nos cuidaran pequeño Cuauhtli-_dijo la joven cargando el pequeño cuerpo del niño y después depositándolo en los brazos de otros hombres. El menor se estremeció al escuchar a la joven… ella lo había entregado, lo había traicionado.

Trato de luchar, golpeo, grito, araño e incluso hasta mordió tratando de que lo soltaran, pero no logro nada; Su última esperanza había sido Cuauhtémoc** el cual había caído prisionero no hacía mucho. Muchas veces el llanto había querido salir de sus obscuros ojos, pero lo reprimía y lo seguiría haciendo aunque esto le costara la vida; Siempre que las lagrimas empezaban a pugnar de sus ojos, recordaba las enseñanzas de su abuelo Imperio Azteca "Los hombres no lloran, aun cuando su corazón este destrozado, porque si tus enemigos las ven te destruirán", tenía que ser fuerte… aunque eso lo tuviera al borde de la agonía.

/o/o/o/o/o/o

Durante semanas lo tuvieron prisionero, no sabía dónde estaba y menos si saldría, incluso había pensado seriamente en la posibilidad de que lo asesinarían. Pero un día ese pensamiento se disipo con la llegada de alguien.

-¡Abran la puerta el señor va a entrar!-anuncio un hombre con voz potente, el niño no tenía idea de lo que había dicho el hombre, aun no aprendía nada de ese lenguaje tan extraño.

-Señor España es un honor tenerlo aquí-dijo un hombre robusto y de poblado bigote. El hombre hizo una leve inclinación antes de abrir la puerta donde estaba.

-¿Es él, Jorge?-pregunto un hombre blanco, cabellos castaños y ojos color verdes. El hombre lo miraba con una especia de brillo en sus ojos que no supo interpretar, le paso la mirada varias veces. El niño se sintió como una presa frente a su depredador

-Es él mi señor España-respondió el llamado Jorge, que era un hombre joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules.

-Ya veo-sonrió el castaño-Ven aquí pequeño no te hare daño-llamo el hombre al niño, el cual al no entenderle, solamente le miro desconcertado.

-Señor, creo que no entiende, al parecer solo habla "salvaje"-comento el pelinegro con desprecio.

-Ya veo, traigan a Marina quizás ella nos pueda ayudar-ordeno España con voz tranquila, dedicándole una sonrisa al niño que tenía enfrente, este solamente dio un paso atrás como un animal acorralado.

Pasaron casi 15 minutos cuando "Marina" entro a la prisión, había cambiado sus tradicionales vestidos blancos con flores, por unos muy extraños a la vista del pequeño. Sus largos cabellos negros, que antes dejaba sueltos al aire ahora eran apresados por una coleta. Ya no era la Malintzin que él conoció.

-¿Señor España en que puedo servirle?-pregunto la mujer con una leve inclinación.

-Querida Marina ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que soy Antonio?-comento en un suspiro antes de seguir- Necesito que me ayudes con este pequeño-dijo señalando al niño, el cual permanecía casi sobre la pared.

-¿Quiere que le traduzca señor Antonio?-cuestiono la joven mujer con un brillo de admiración en los ojos.

-Así es mi querida Marina, si fueras tan amable quisiera dedicarle unas palabras a México-comento con tono amable hacia la chica, después se giro para ver al niño que estaba contra la pared. Tenía en su mirada obscura un brillo de fortaleza, rebeldía y desconfianza. Eso sinceramente no le agrado para nada al español, lo que menos quería era que ese niño se revelara, lo tenía que tener bajo su control.

-Dile por favor Marina que de ahora en adelante él me pertenece, que ahora está bajo mi protección y mi cuidado-comunico el joven hombre clavando sus ojos verdes en el cuerpo del infante, el cual se tenso al escuchar las palabras de la joven. Pero eso no fue lo que más llamo la atención del peninsular, si no la forma que el niño miraba a Marina, era una mezcla de odio, rencor y dolor.

-Señor él dice que no necesita de usted-comento tímidamente la joven mujer-Y dice que si quiere sus tierras… que las tome, después de que lo haya matado-finalizo la mujer con los ojos inundados de lagrimas.

-Ya veo, déjenme un momento con él a solas-ordeno a todos los presentes con voz seria.

Cuando se supieron solos, el niño lo miro con desconfianza para después echársele encima como una bestia. El español se defendió fácilmente, quitándose de encima al pequeño, el cual tenía un aspecto enfermo y demacrado. ***

-Mira chaval ya es suficiente, tienes que acatar órdenes o de lo contrario tendré que castigarte-dijo el español con voz peligrosa, mas el niño lo miro con ojos desafiantes. Tenía un brillo de odio que no parecía la mirada de un infante.

-¡No te atrevas a mirarme así!-ordeno con voz enérgica el oji verde. Pero Cuauhtli solamente lo miro con más intensidad. Antonio no lo pudo soportar más y sin pensarlo estrello su puño contra el chico, al instante sintió el húmedo y caliente de la sangre. El niño cayo a unos metros de él con la boca y la nariz sangrando. Antonio le dedico una mirada de superioridad, para después abandonar la prisión. Cuando estuvo fuera dio órdenes de que lo sacaran de ahí y que lo enviaran con el virrey.

-De ahora en adelante su nombre será Nueva España o Juan Pedro-proclamó Antonio a su gente, antes de retirarse.

En el interior, el joven mexicano solamente miraba al vacio; De pronto entendía que realmente ya no era libre y quien sabe hasta cuándo lo volvería a ser. La sangre le empezaba a escurrir hasta la barbilla, tomo un poco entre sus dedos, y con un grito de furia golpeó la pared. Sin poder evitarlo el miedo se apodero de él y lloro como jamás había llorado. Le había fallado a su abuelo, le había fallado a su gente… a su país. Todo lo había perdido por ser tan inocente, tan confiado; no tenía nada…solamente las ganas que el tiempo corriera hacia atrás y que todo fuera como siempre...las ganas de volver.

O/o/o/o/o/o

*Cuauhtli: Águila. Le puse así por la leyenda de la fundación de México-Tenochtitlan; La cual decía que Huitzilopochtli (dios de la guerra) le dijo a los fundadores de esta ciudad que debían asentarse donde vieran a un águila, sobre un nopal devorando una serpiente.

**Cuauhtémoc: fue el último tlatoani mexica de México-Tenochtitlan. Asumió el poder en 1520, un año antes de la toma de Tenochtitlan por Cortés y sus tropas.

*** "_El cual tenía un aspecto enfermo y demacrado"_: Recordemos que cuando se llevo a cabo la conquista el pueblo indígena sufrió innumerables epidemias traídas por los españoles.


	2. Viento

**Título: ***~Viëntö~*  
**  
Personaje / Parejas: **Méxicö  
**  
Clasificación: **+16  
**  
Advertencias: **Angst  
**  
Comentarios:** Disculpen la tardanza con el segundo capítulo, pero es que eh andado algo ocupada con la escuela ¬¬ estúpidos exámenes, en fin son un mal necesario u_u. Gracias por los comentarios, eso ayuda a que escriba más rápido ;). Y disculpen lo corto que esta, el otro prometo será un poco más largos n_n.

**Disclaimer: **México no es mío... es de los mexicanos, aunque este se lo pedí prestado a Rowein.

_**Viëntö**_

Había pasado mucho tiempo, los días pronto se volvieron meses, los meses años y posteriormente siglos. Eso le había sucedido ya, sin notarlo ya llevaba 3 siglos al cuidado de España. Todo ese tiempo había tenido que aguantar todo tipo de cosas. Desde golpes hasta en algunos casos violaciones en más de un sentido.

Ese tiempo simplemente le había pasado rápido e indoloro. Quizás los primeros días había sentido una gama de sentimientos muy variados. Pero la soledad, angustia, tristeza, rabia y odio eran sentimientos olvidados ya. Era como si le hubieran vendado los ojos o hubiera estado dormido, simplemente estuvo autómata, como un títere sin vida y sin voluntad.

En ese tiempo muchas cosas habían cambiado, incluso él había cambiado. Ya no usaba sus tradicionales ropas de guerrero, ahora tenía ropas que en años anteriores hubiera tachado de raras. Había cambiado como en su momento había cambiado Malitzin. Su gente había cambiado y todo él también. Ya había olvidado su muy valioso pasado. A su madre rara vez la recordaba, por no decir que ya la había olvidado. Su recuerdo junto con su vida anterior ya hacía muy dentro de sí, enterrados en su memoria para que no doliera, porque sabía que si no lo hacía, simplemente el periodo de cautiverio hubiera sido insoportable.

Incluso había olvidado su nombre anterior, a su abuelo imperio azteca, era como si hubiera vuelto a nacer, no tenia recuerdos. Y ahora cumplía tres siglos con el español. Tres largos siglos de lágrimas y sangre. Aprendiendo una nueva lengua, olvidando la materna; una nueva religión, olvidando la de sus ancestros, y una nueva forma de vida, olvidando a su gran imperio.

Para ese tiempo, algo había hecho despertar su sed de libertad, no sabía exactamente qué pero… quería volver a ser libre. Quizás había sido ver a su vecino del norte libre o la enorme oportunidad que se le presentaba; la conquista de España por Francia. Esa oportunidad, y la excusa que no quería al nuevo rey de España*, fue el boleto hacia ella, y sabia que con eso la obtendría. El deseo de vivir sin ataduras, sin pedir permiso, sin personas desagradables a su alrededor y sobre todo tomar sus decisiones importantes, se había hecho muy fuertes en esa época.

Ya era una persona mayor, no era un niño como lo había sido años antes. Quería ser autónomo en muchos aspectos, y pronto sentía que lo tendría.

Varios se habían aliado a su idea, en su mayoría mestizos; que por falta de poder les había hecho tomar esta decisión. Sabía de ante mano las verdaderas razones para ayudarlo, pero no le prestó la importancia que tenia.

Después de varias conspiraciones, planes y alianzas con el virrey. Todo había comenzado. Su boleto de libertad había sido usado. **

Y así emprendió una guerra dura, sangrienta y larga. Muchos de sus hijos murieron en ella, otros tantos quedaron desprotegidos y muchos otros sin sus seres querido… todo para que él fuera libre. Ahí comprendió muchas cosas, no estaba solo como siempre pensó que estaba, y que en muchos aspectos había sido egoísta.

10 años pasaron para que el pudiera firmar el precioso papel que le decía que era totalmente libre. Lo recordaba como una nueva bocanada de aire, como ver el sol de nuevo después de vivir en sombras.

Ahí estaba Antonio frente a él con un brillo inusual en sus verdes ojos, algo semejante a la rabia había transfigurado sus facciones europeas. Sabía que estaba furioso, y no era para menos. El mismo había aprovechado la conquista de Francis sobre él para poder ser libre.

Cuando terminaron de firmar el papeleo, Antonio le miro con cólera, como si de algo imperdonable hubiera hecho.

-Ahí está eres libre-comento con desprecio- solo espero que te dure, más de lo que te duro la ultima vez-dijo con desdén el español

-Así será Antonio, esto será por siempre-respondió el mexicano- así sea lo último que haga, nunca volveré a dejar de ser libre-dijo Juan con orgullo.

-No creas que esto ha acabado Juan, algún día volverás a hacer mío, lo veraz***-amenazo el oji verde, al de ojos chocolate. Juan solamente lo miro retadoramente, antes de que se fuera el hombre que por tres siglos tuvo todo de él. Sus ideas, su cuerpo, su alma… su preciada libertad.

Cuando se alejo el español, el mexicano simplemente suspiro. Sabía que venían tiempos difíciles, pero le quedaba el consuelo que ahora era libre como el viento. Muchas direcciones tenia por tomar y no desaprovecharía ninguna. Aunque a veces estas fueran erróneas.

* * *

*Estas fueron dos de los argumentos que hicieron posible la independencia. La influencia de la independencia de las 13 colonias británicas y la conquista de napoleón sobre España. Hubo una alianza con el virrey, diciendo que en cuanto España fuera libre, México volvía a ser de ellos.

**Y bueno en realidad la independencia quizás no hubiera empezado el 16 de septiembre de 1810, de no haber sido que las tropas españolas descubrieron la conspiración de dolores. Fue algo apresurado este proceso por ese motivo.

***En efecto España, trato de reconquistar muchas veces México y América latina en general. Pero como todos sabes nunca pudo. Incluso el último intento de reconquistar fue en 1829 en época de el presidente Santa Anna.


End file.
